Standard radio frequency (RF) ablation, performed using one or more electrode elements, is not very successful for epicardial ablation because it is not directional. RF ablation creates a lesion that burns the tissue in all directions, thereby burning the pericardium. As the burned pericardium heals, it tends to adhere to the epicardial tissue. Further, the lesions created using RF ablation are too shallow to be effective. Thus, a need exists for a catheter that is particularly effective for epicardial ablation.